


Coming and Going

by pocky_slash



Series: Iowa [8]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Iowa, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to being the one who stays, now. (Iowa!verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover" challenge.

Sam left Lisa for the Beltway, he left the Beltway for a Congress dream, his dreams for Joanne, Joanne for the Beltway again, in a continuous cycle of abandonment and fear.

In Iowa, Sam is the one who stays.

At first, Sam was too deep in his bubble of apprehension to notice going and coming, leaving and staying. It wasn't until he got his head on level and opened his eyes to the wide, blue skies around him that Sam saw he was the one rooted in place as Will left in the mornings and returned in the evenings.

That's why it's hard to do this. Will is still in bed, the duvet pulled up to his neck. He's wearing slouchy sweats and an appropriated Princeton t-shirt. He doesn't even have his glasses on. Sam is in a suit and tie he hasn't worn in an age, holding a briefcase, and standing hesitantly at the bedroom door.

"Just go to your meeting," Will mumbles sleepily from the bed. "Please."

"I'll be back," Sam says.

Will lifts his head and looks Sam straight in the eye with more clarity than Sam expects for this early an hour on Will's day off. He smiles.

"I know," he says.


End file.
